


Deal Me

by sadlyflavoured



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bodily Gore?, Human Bill??, M/M, Mild Gore, Past Character Death, Shapeshifting, dream stuff, mind scape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 00:20:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23002729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadlyflavoured/pseuds/sadlyflavoured
Summary: Dipper was dreaming, right? If that were the case, then how was it possible that Bill was appearing out of no where with the proposition of a deal?
Relationships: Bill Cipher & Dipper Pines
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	Deal Me

Despite the fact he knew he was dreaming, he couldn’t help but to startle at no longer feeling any sort of ground underneath his feet. Whatever his dream had consisted of beforehand he now forgot as the galactic emptiness swallowed him and his thoughts whole. Shooting stars whizzed past him as large chestnut brown eyes took in the glittering mass before him. 

It was like the universe itself had presented itself in front of him with moons giving off a path of light and stars giving company, the darkness of the space was somehow comforting rather than foreboding or intimidating and there was the scent of a very faint pumpkin pie; he considered just where a pumpkin pie could be baked in outer space, but decided it wasn’t worth wrapping his brain around—It was a dream after all. Just a dream.

And although there was no one else but him in this space, the feeling of eyes locked on him wouldn’t shake off. 

Dipper looked down at himself and took note of the raspberry colored long-sleeved shirt, long tight jeans, and a black choker wrapped tightly around his throat, it hadn’t been an outfit he had ever worn, let alone fell asleep in. 

The sound of a clock hitting Midnight loudly chimed throughout the space, the chimes ear piercingly loud and the rumble of something shaking the stars; he covered his ears, freckled covered cheeks cringing tightly as he tried to reserve his hearing from the boisterous noise. 

A small mantle clock passed by him, presumably to float away into the vastness and then other various objects started floating around him. Things like picture frames, more clocks, journals with various numbers, various glittery objects now slowly floated by with no real sense of direction nor any meaning. A few of the things Dipper recognized but, most of them seemed completely random. 

Grabbing onto a very familiar numbered journal, Dipper gingerly opened the cover and flipped through the old stained pages and rather than the information of all sorts of monsters, all the pages were written in a language that he couldn’t understand. The symbols had been written out in a deep red, some pages were more neatly written than others, and it overall looked completely different to the original journal 3. 

The sudden scratch of a record player startled him out of his skin, and he snapped his head to look at the shredding noise. 

Two large leather chairs sat still, a large glass table sitting between them as a teacup set occupied most of the space and a record player that seemed to play everywhere with no real form. In one of the chairs sat a beautifully tan woman with long butterscotch blonde hair that curled as it went down, a black bow hardly held up the small strands on the back of her head but lovingly matched the black dress that had all sorts of gold flowery designs and strange symbols on it as well; and most striking of all had been the absolutely captivating gold eyes. She was the most gorgeous person Dipper had ever seen. 

“Hello” She greeted softly, fluttering his eyelashes and smiling generously. “Would you like some tea?” 

“I…” Dipper rasped, his usually pale face flushing into an embarrassed pink. 

The woman’s lip gloss coated lips pulled into an even large smile, her eyes glittering with amusement. 

“It’s your favorite, spearmint” She added, an accent slightly leaking through, holding up her own porcelain cup. “It’s just the way you like it” 

And although this woman looked extremely generous, a small nagging feeling slowly started to tug at Dipper’s mind. Had he seen this woman before? She felt somehow extremely familiar…

“I guess I could have a little” Muttered the brunet as he carefully took a seat in the comfortable leather and gripped at the stainless pure porcelain that contained his tea. 

“How was your day?” She asked quietly, leaning forward against the table slightly. 

“Uhm…It was okay, I guess” Dipper shrugged, quietly sipping on the perfectly warm tea, “I got a job at a convenience store, that’s kinda cool, I guess”

“Ohh Dipper…” She whispered fondly, circling her fingers around the rim of her cup. 

“It’s been so long since we’ve talked…So _very_ long” She continued, her expression starting to falter. “You’re all grown up now, you’ve gotta job and everything. **It’s not fair** ” 

Her sweet demeanor suddenly changed as the grip on her cup made the fragile thing fall apart in seconds, her lovely eyes now seethed with an unforeseen anger as her gloved hands suddenly slammed onto the table. Everything felt like it had changed in an instant.

“Now…Imagine this. Imagine being stuck in a silent, boring room for **eons**. Imagine having no one to talk to, nothing to listen to, nowhere to go—And you’re **stuck**!” She exclaimed through gritted teeth. “Imagine having every _little_ thing ripped away from you, all in the blink of an eye!” 

“You’ve lived your life so peacefully, without a care in the world, meanwhile I’ve been stuck in this plane of existence! I thought you were supposed to be fair, Pinetree” She added, jabbing a finger against his chest accusatorily. 

And in an instant, everything came back. He wasn’t just talking to some random lady, he was talking to Bill Cipher who _for some reason_ chose the form of a young lady. 

He stood up in an instant, dropping the cup and taking large steps back. 

“ _Bill_..?” Dipper whispered in disbelief. “W-Why the hell are you..”

“In _this_ form? Well, funny you should ask, I can be anything I want to be, if I should so want to!” 

The beautiful blonde lady suddenly started to fall apart, skin and muscles melting off as the facial features became less and less recognizable, the sound of bones snapping and organs popping suddenly filled the empty void and Dipper felt himself starting to feel queasy as well as a bit lightheaded. 

Dipper covered his eyes, his hands tightly pressed against his face as he attempted to ignore the sounds of a new body forming and not seeing it made it sound so much worse; it left his imagination to wonder as to what Bill would look like now and he couldn’t imagine anything pleasant. 

“No, no!” Dipper yelled hurriedly, “I was going to ask why you’re here, in my dream!” 

Momentarily, there was a startling stillness and he was almost considering that Bill had decided to leave. Slowly, Dipper peaked through his fingers.

The lady’s form had melted in a pool of bodily fluids, but there now stood a very tall figure. The figure wore a black undershirt with a gold vest atop it, a dark grey jacket gracefully blew in the wind with a large pale yellow bow rested on the collar of the jacket; but the face had been most strange as it had been shaped into a sharp triangle with the large eye right in the middle, it was the form Dipper had first seen Bill but this one was far more humanoid.

Unconsciously, a relieved sigh escaped his lips and he dropped his hands to his side. He had been expecting Bill to take form of something very…gore-y, this form was definitely as mild as it got. 

“Dream?” Bill doubted smugly, his eye squinting in a half smile. “You think you’re dreaming?” 

The dream demon let out a malevolent laugh that echoed all around them as he slowly took his seat in the leather once again. He crossed a leg over his knee and sipped on his tea, shaking his head with amusement. 

“No kid, you’re in the Mindscape. Two things completely different” Bill mused, blinking the laughter’s tears away. 

Dipper was, once again, at a loss for words and his throat suddenly felt dry. If his memory served right, he'd only be able to leave this place once Bill decided he was done with it, meaning he would be stuck talking to him for who knows how long. 

“Please, sit” Bill suggested with an unsettling kindness to his voice. 

“Well, I don’t really have a choice anyways” Dipper rolled his eyes with a huff, hesitantly sitting back down. “What’s up?”

“All that stuff I said before, I meant it.” Bill stated sharply, “It ain’t easy being stuck here…I may not be human, or anything close to it, but I do feel loneliness and mushy stuff like that” 

Bill gave a heavy sigh, his expression seemed to falter into something more depressed as he stared into his cup. 

“It feels like just yesterday you were so young…” He muttered softly, “And now you’re..” 

“Does time not go by here?” Dipper interrupted, leaning against the table with interest. 

“No, it does. It just goes by very, very slowly. For you, this might’ve felt like a very long encounter, but your body has only been out for likely…-a few minutes or so” 

“How did you do it, how did you escape death?” Dipper questioned, his hands now crossed with a sour expression. 

“I’ve escaped death _many_ times, Pinetree. Try to be a little more specific” Responded Bill, a taunting cockiness suddenly coating his words. 

“The Memory Gun, it should have erased you, right? And if this isn’t a dream, which I still can’t be too sure of, then that means you’re still around” Dipper explained, making all sorts of hand gestures as he spoke. “And it’s been like.. _6_ years and you’re just now coming out of nowhere, it doesn’t make sense!”

“When I was offered what I wanted by Stanford, I considered something. You children were practically everything he had, it was going to be life-or-death if it meant saving you…But I knew him enough to know he was the stubborn type, he wasn’t going to let go of all the things he had learnt over the years. And in the end, he practically chose his research over two children’s lives” Bill swayed his cup, his eye staring off into space as he talked. “When he told me he’d tell me everything, on the account that you and Mabel weren’t killed, I was reluctant to believe him” 

Bill paused, now looking up at Dipper and cocked his head with an unidentifiable expression. 

“He’s a good liar, by the way…But, I could see through it. I knew that whatever he was planning on doing next, it’d be at the cost of something on my end, playing too many rounds of Chess with that guy really made it easier to read him. So, I did what I thought would make things less…messy; I duplicated myself and sent a ‘decoy’ into what I now realized was Stan’s mind.” 

“But, I had to hide in the Nightmare Realm.” Bill frowned, his gaze hardening. “I had to make it seem like I really had died. And while I sat and waited for time to pass, I started planning. I was going to get back at you all” 

“And then…They died. Too much time had passed all too fast and all that time I had spent planning had been for _nothing_ ” 

Dipper frowned as well, sulking into the seat, it had been a while since their death’s had been brought up and it didn’t make it any less crappy than when it first happened. They were both old men, older than what a young Dipper and Mabel thought, and it hadn’t been very long that their venture across the world came to a sudden halt. It was a natural death, but it was a death that had hurt nonetheless. 

Bill shook his head, closing his eye and sighing sorrowfully. 

“With both of them now gone, I had nothing else to really do. I was alone and most importantly, very bored” 

Looking at the dream demon now, Dipper couldn’t help but to feel a dime of pity for him. Something about the sorry look in that usually snarky gaze made his heart spin and he found himself wanting to know more of Bill’s possible struggles. 

And just as quickly as he thought of it, he pulled himself out. Bill Cipher was a demon, a manipulator who couldn’t possibly feel any sort of remorse for anything he’d ever done, he was just trying to creep into his heart to use him as some sort of puppet. 

“And then, I started thinking” Bill continued, shrugging his shoulders solemnly, “I wanted to rip you and your dumb sister apart, I could take it all again and claim what was supposed to be mine; Gravity Falls and then the rest of the world” 

“But, an indirect revenge isn’t as sweet, is it?” Dipper asked, seemingly able to piece together what he thought Bill was getting at. 

His answer must’ve been right as Bill gave another long distant look.

“You’ve always been able to figure things out so easily, Pinetree. I liked that about you” Bill mumbled, a smile reaching his eyes. 

“It’s very lonely and very, very boring here Dipper and that’s why I’m here now; I want to make a deal” 

“No.”

Dipper stood up instantly and turned on his heel, there wasn’t any place to run nor hide but he was going to make it clear; he wouldn’t make the same mistake again, he wouldn’t give Bill what he wanted.

“Look kid, _c’mon_ ” Bill rolled his eye, his tone coming off almost pleading. “I haven’t been physical since back then and it felt unimaginable! Your puny head couldn’t possibly understand what my existence has been like here.” 

“How am I supposed to believe that just all of the sudden you’re feeling all this shit now!?” Dipper suddenly yelled, turning to meet Bill eye with a heated gaze. 

“After everything you put me through, you expect me to…to believe you!? Do YOU know what it was like? I had to go to all sorts of therapy just to get all that shit out of my head, it was traumatizing Bill and I’ve been so much happier without you or any of the weirdness in my life!” 

“You…gave up all that stuff?” Questioned Bill, now standing as well. 

“If mystery meant getting hurt all the time, I didn’t think it was worth it. I dropped topic in general and things have been better off that way, I’ve been better off that way! I don’t need to put up with this, with you!” 

All the surrounding anger and sorrow was just pouring out and once it had started, he couldn’t stop it. Dipper never really talked about his issues, so they were all bottled up and Bill happened to be the thing to make them spill out. Whether that was a good or bad thing, he couldn’t completely decide. 

“.. _Mason_ ” Bill smoothed, walking over to the young adult and taking small balled fists into his large cold hands. 

“Don’t be stupid here. I can read you like a book, I always and…well, you’re full of shit, kid. You can’t decide if mystery goes away, not when it’s _a part_ of you” 

Feeling Bill’s presence so close to him Dipper felt a difficult…fondness for the dream demon, all the overwhelming feelings from before seemingly melted away and his head felt light. 

“Just _think_ about it, Pinetree. Stop worrying and overthinking it, just let it sit in your mind and unbox it” Bill eased, his fingers moving up Dipper’s arms. “And when you make a decision, you’ll call my name and I’ll appear..” 

Dipper felt himself nodding, his eyelids felt heavy and his body had begun to feel all levels of light. 

Although before he could make his answer clear again, a sudden light blinded his vision and his body panicked at the sudden feeling of his thick blankets. Realizing he had woken up, Dipper let out a loud protesting sigh and slouched back into his bed. 

_“And remember, reality is illusion…”_ Bill muttered deep within his mind.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a thing, ah hah hah 
> 
> Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed, comments are much appreciated! xoxo ♡


End file.
